


I'm not the same, I have no shame

by blahblahblahcollapse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? i don't know how to tag things, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, there will be a part two to this (eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahcollapse/pseuds/blahblahblahcollapse
Summary: “It feels weird...” Steve whines, but it does nothing to mask the way his cherry-red lips turn up in a grin.“You asked me to do this,” Billy huffs out, grabbing hold of Steve’s ear and tweaking it in retaliation.“Now wait a second, Hargrove. If I recall correctly, you were the one who said I’d make a pretty queen,” Steve corrects and the blush that reddens Billy’s cheeks at that betrays him. “And I said you could put some makeup on me if you like.” The younger man doesn’t contest that, knowing he’s been rightfully called out on this one. Instead he just rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh of resignation before leaning forward to kiss the tip of Steve’s nose.





	I'm not the same, I have no shame

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by [this post](https://femmesteve.tumblr.com/post/173141686654/okay-so-everyone-know-that-im-all-about) on tumblr. Originally posted it up on tumblr, but figured I'd add it here as well. :)
> 
> (ps - this is an AU wherein Billy is a drag queen, cause why not?)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Stop moving, or you’re going to end up with an eye full of liner.” Billy reprimands, tone stern despite how he’s grinning as he grabs Steve’s face between both hands to try and steady him.

They’re sat, both completely naked, in the middle of Billy’s bed, where they’ve wasted away most of the day alternating between lying in each other’s arms and making love.

“It feels weird...” Steve whines, but it does nothing to mask the way his cherry-red lips turn up in a grin.

“You asked me to do this,” Billy huffs out, grabbing hold of Steve’s ear and tweaking it in retaliation.

“Now wait a second, Hargrove. If I recall correctly, you were the one who said I’d make a pretty queen,” Steve corrects and the blush that reddens Billy’s cheeks at that betrays him. “And I said you could put some makeup on me if  _ you _ like.” The younger man doesn’t contest that, knowing he’s been rightfully called out on this one. Instead he just rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh of resignation before leaning forward to kiss the tip of Steve’s nose. Steve follows him as he pulls back, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss that has the potential to turn heated, but Billy only lets the other man’s tongue explore his mouth for a moment before pushing him back.

“Don’t distract an artist at work.” He reprimands, and the seriousness of his tone is a bit lost in how ridiculous he looks with red smudges staining the skin around his lips.

“But kissing you is so much more fun,” Steve whines again, dropping his head onto Billy’s shoulder.

“You can kiss me all you like once I’m finished,” Billy giggles, flicking Steve on the top of the head. Steve looks up at that, and Billy grabs his head again to maneuver him back into position in front of him. Steve fake-glares at him as Billy picks up the eyeliner and gently tugs on the outer corner of his left eye. He manages to draw a straight line across the top lid, right along the lash line, and then pulls back to examine his work. Steve is still pouting at him, and Billy can’t help laughing at that.

“Pettiness is a bad look on you, babe.” He teases and Steve tries his damndest to pout even more at that, but it doesn’t work; his nose wrinkles as his lips turn up again in a sweet smile.

Billy feels something like fondness unfurl in his chest, spreading out and reaching into the pit of his stomach as he looks at Steve. His lips are painted with the bright, cherry-red lipstick that Billy had been dying to see him in since the day they first met, knowing immediately that the color would suit his pale skin and dark hair perfectly. His pretty, brown eyes look impossibly softer lined in black, long lashes appearing longer even before he’s had a chance to put mascara on them. His cheeks are a bit flushed from the afternoon heat that lingers in the apartment, despite it being nearly seven o’clock now, and Billy thinks some rouge to mimic that blush would look nice.

Steve would make a lovely queen, Billy can’t help but think. Lovely enough to give even Billy a run for his money. Because Billy knows he makes a pretty gal, he’s been banking on that fact for too many years not to be fully aware of it. But Steve is so beautiful that it makes Billy ache sometimes. He’d be hard pressed to get him to dress up and dance on stage like he does, but the thought is both amusing and enticing in a way that settles hot and heavy in Billy’s stomach.

He finishes drawing the eyeliner around the bottom of Steve’s eye and then turns around to grab the mascara.

“Oh no, you’re not putting that anywhere near my eyes.” Steve grabs Billy’s wrist to stop him as he leans back in.

“But the look isn’t complete without it.” Billy argues.

“It’s going to have to be,” Steve shakes his head vigorously, grabbing Billy’s other wrist as he switches hands in an attempt to bypass him. Billy’s much better at pouting than Steve is, though, and it only takes a minute of giving him full-on puppy dog eyes before he caves. He sighs dramatically and lets go of Billy’s hands, to which Billy lets out a shout of victory.

“Thanks, babe,” Billy says, grinning from ear to ear and then pitching his voice a little lower. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” He leans forward again, placing a hand softly on Steve’s cheek as Steve closes his eyes in anticipation.

“You have to open your eyes,” Billy says after taking a few extra seconds to admire how adorable Steve looks when he’s nervous.

“What?” he shrieks in response, leaning away from Billy once again. “No way are you putting that shit in my eye while I watch.”

“If you close your eyes, it’ll just end up all over your cheeks,” Billy replies. “I promise it’s not that scary.” Steve chews on his bottom lip as his skeptical gaze goes from Billy’s face to the brush still poised in his hand.

“Don’t you trust me?” Billy asks, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“What if I do it myself?” Steve responds at length, voice shaking a bit with how nervous he is. Billy has to stop himself from actually cooing over how cute it is.

“Go ahead,” he nods and holds the brush out for Steve to take before getting up to grab a mirror from his vanity. Steve holds it like it’s going to attack him, and he’s practically glaring at it when Billy returns with the mirror.

“It’s not going to bite you,” Billy teases as he sits back down in front of Steve on the bed, folding his legs in a criss-cross and lifting the mirror so Steve can see his reflection.

“I’m not so sure…” Steve looks at himself in the mirror and then at Billy, who’s watching him over the top of it.

“You’ve watched me do this a million times, babe, just go for it.” Billy tries for a smile that’s less amused and more supportive. Steve moves his hand like he’s defusing a bomb, painstakingly slow and meticulous, and it takes everything in Billy not to just grab the damn thing and do it himself.

It’s a solid ten minutes before Steve is finished, and Billy would be impressed with how decent a job he’s done if it weren’t for the fact that it took him four times as long as any normal person and his lashes still turned out a bit clumpy.

“How’s it look?” Steve asks, uncharacteristically sheepish, holding the brush between his fingers like a cigarette as he lets his arm drop to his knee. Billy just smiles, reaching out with one hand to take the brush and screwing it back into the tube of mascara. Then he sets the mirror aside so he can crawl across the bed and straddle Steve’s lap.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, taking Steve’s face in his hands and trailing his thumbs from his temples down to his jaw. The blush is back on Steve’s cheeks and Billy can’t help pressing kisses to each cheek, reveling in the warm flush beneath baby-soft skin. Steve closes his eyes and lets out a little whine at that, wrapping both arms around Billy’s waist and pulling him closer. Billy grins and kisses each of his eyelids next, feeling them flutter beneath his lips. His hands travel up Steve’s face again and into his hair, scratching his manicured nails against Steve’s scalp.

“Fuck…” Steve moans, and the look he gives Billy goes straight to his dick. He grinds down into his lap experimentally, pleased to find Steve’s dick equally interested. He pulls Steve’s hair, eliciting another moan from the other man, and guides his head down until his mouth meets his ear.

“I want to ride you.” He whispers, then sucks on Steve’s earlobe as he feels Steve shiver beneath him.

“Please…” Steve chokes out, burying his face in Billy’s neck and running his teeth over the vein there for a second before nipping at it. Billy grinds into Steve’s lap again, gripping Steve’s hair as the other man sucks a hickey into his neck. Billy’s lost count of the amount of times he’s told Steve not to leave marks anywhere above the chest, but he never listens, and Billy’s stopped fighting him on it.

The truth is that he loves when Steve marks him up, loves the way the bruises sting a little as he covers them up before a show; loves it the most when he sweats through the makeup under the stage lights and he knows that everyone can see them. He’s never loved or belonged to someone the way he does Steve, and he likes the idea of people being able to see that.

He lets Steve suck until it starts to ache while he grinds his ass over Steve’s dick, the wet slide of precum spreading between his cheeks. His own dick is pressed between their stomachs, feeling a bit neglected despite the friction it finds there. He breaks away from Steve, swatting at his hands as he tries to pull him back in, and reaches for the lube on the nightstand. He sets it on the bed beside Steve’s right thigh and then grabs Steve’s right hand, lifting it to his mouth and sucking in both his index and middle fingers. He circles his tongue around them, mimicking the action he’d done to Steve’s dick not two hours ago, and then pops them out of his mouth, letting a strand of spit hang between his mouth and Steve’s fingers. Steve watches with lips parted and eyes glassy as Billy guides his hand between his asscheeks and starts to grind against it. Steve swallows, adam's apple bobbing in his throat, and then his hand is moving of its own accord, fingers brushing up against Billy’s hole.

“Yes...god…” Billy whispers, shuddering as Steve’s index finger presses in slowly. He wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders and lifts up a bit to give his hand a better angle, pressing his nose against the side of his head.

“Christ,” Steve sighs, pushing in until his knuckle meets the puckered skin around Billy’s hole, and then pulling it back out. He fucks into him a few more times with just his index finger, and then adds his middle finger and crooks them at just the right angle to hit Billy’s prostate. Billy keens at that, pressing closer to Steve and reaching hands up to grip at his hair again.

“Steve…” he pants, unable to stop himself from grinding down onto Steve’s fingers. “Please…”

“I’ve got you,” Steve says, practiced fingers still teasing at that sweet spot inside of Billy, and turns his face to capture Billy’s lips in a kiss. Billy feels like he’s burning up from the inside as Steve sucks on his bottom lip, and he almost feels embarrassed by how easily he falls apart under Steve’s touch. He’s not used to being the one that begs, not used to aching this much for someone to be as close as possible. But Steve has been the exception since day one. So Billy whines as he clenches around Steve’s fingers, and he doesn’t give a fuck about how desperate he sounds.

Steve’s just pulling back from the kiss, fingers easing out of Billy in favor of grabbing the lube to slick up his dick, when there’s a knock on the door. Billy groans dramatically at that, pulling Steve back in as the other man tries to move away, and glares at the door.

“What?” he yells, hoping his tone will scare them off.

“Mr. Hargrove,” clearly it doesn’t. “Mr. Halifax needs you downstairs.”

“Tell him I’ll be down in ten minutes!” Billy yells back, glancing back at Steve in time to catch the way his mouth falls open, clearly appalled. “C’mon, babe, you and I both know we’ll be done in five.” Steve glowers at him and Billy just gives him a peck in response.

“He insisted you come down now,” the person on the other side of the door says. Billy groans again, and Steve buries his face in his neck.

“Fine!” Billy replies, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be down in one minute.” He listens as footsteps descend down the hallway and then feels Steve shaking against him with laughter.

“If I murder him, will you help me bury the body?” Billy asks, grabbing Steve by the hair and pulling, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. He’s grinning, at least, always in good spirits even when he’s being quite literally cockblocked by an imbecile.

“I’ll even lie in court for you.” Steve says, and Billy can’t keep from cracking a smile of his own, despite how incredibly frustrated and horny he is. He glances down at his dick, hard and the kind of angry red that only comes from being teased and then left without proper attention. He considers just letting Steve fuck him anyway, Halifax be damned, but Steve looks so damn pretty with his stained lips and his soft, painted eyes; he wants to savor this more than anything. So he gives Steve another peck on the lips and then climbs off of his lap, picking up his robe from where Steve had tossed it aside this morning and pulling it on. Steve lets out a heavy sigh, falling back onto the bed like a petulant child, and Billy goes over to the mirror to make himself look a little more presentable. He cleans up the red stains from where Steve’s mouth had explored his face and neck, pins his hair back out of his face, and finds a pair of panties to slip on that will do enough to conceal his raging hard-on without being painful. He knows that it will only take a minute of dealing with whatever bullshit Halifax has decided to drag him into for it to flag, but he’s glad he chose this particular pair as he turns to look back at Steve, sprawled out on his bed with nothing covering his own erection, and he feels his dick give an enthusiastic twitch.

“I’ll be back soon, babe,” his promise is met with an eye-roll from Steve. “Seriously, I won’t be long.”

“Don’t worry about me, sweet-cheeks,” Steve grins, reaching down to circle a fist around his own dick and give it a lazy tug. “I’ll be fine on my own.” Billy lifts his foot to pull off his slipper and chucks it at Steve’s head with a glare.

Steve just giggles at that, grabbing the slipper and tossing it back. Billy slips it back on and leaves the room before he can seriously reconsider his decision to heed Halifax’s request. The wait will be agonizing, but so worth it when he climbs back into Steve’s lap and rides him until they both fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a bit of a tease, but I do have part two mostly written so...maybe I'll have that up soon-ish? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come talk to me on the tumblrs about these two fools](https://blahblahblaharringrove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
